federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2385
This page chronicles posts #13401-13520 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2385. *CP - February, 2385 *CP - April, 2385 Earth Plots First Week In the bars, BRYCE WREN is having some personal time when ASHLEY MOSS arrives and they are able to chat some. More chemistry comes between them and she offers to walk him home. For their first anniversary, N’LANI DHAJA surprises KITAAN DHOW with a nice little peep show and some sexy encounters. After another speech therapy session, BRYCE is escorted home by ASHLEY. One thing leads to another but before they go all the way, Bryce stops it, insisting they should date more before the physical. On a proper date, BRYCE brings ASHLEY back once more and they go all the way after she knows about his past and him about hers. Second Week Arriving to the planet, TAHMOH ALMIN is there to drop off his shuttle to KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA. His pilot, new character ZAYRA KAINON is a flirty one, who enjoys having some words with N’lani. Keeping up with their wedding plans, ANTHONY NORAD and MIXIE BRIDGES discuss their life together. He offers to adopt Ivan and plan on a honeymoon somewhere warm. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and VYLIN ELBRUNNE think about a name for the expecting baby. With SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s help they decide to have Kalal for a boy, after his father, or Morgan for a girl, after Paige’s middle name. BRYCE WREN brings MATILDA HENNY-WREN to the parlour where ASHLEY MOSS is and they have a girls time out, getting to know each other. Now with the kids, ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA MAGDAHL) is coping with ELLIANA DHAJA and ADDI DHAJA in the little apartment she shares with DEKE FORSYTHE. Fourth Week Receiving a communication from Cardassia, ANTHONY NORAD is surprised when DURAS VENIK contacts him to tell him the Romulans are using the Houdini weapon designs. Tony does what he can over the communication but promises to come after his wedding. ANTHONY then has to break the news to MIXIE BRIDGES and tells her that in lieu of Risa, they will probably be honeymooning on Cardassia. BRYCE WREN is at his speech therapy again with ASHLEY MOSS when she gets frisky and they make out in an ally. She admits she really cares for him and he invites her to meet his family. Cardassia Plots First Week During a regular conversation to each other, QUESTA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR are informed about Romulans breaching their territories. Preparing for the worst, they know this is the beginning of all out fighting. Second Week Patrolling around Empok Nor, OZARA BRIK and DURAS VENIK get a communication from YORKIN KORINAS that an attack has begun. They battle it out, only to find the Romulans have a new secret weapon – the HouDNAi’s, which are exploding from the inside of the ships. In need of more officers, QUESTA DAMAR arrives to AVARIN INDUS’ law office and tells him he is drafted. SHAYLA RESIO is then put in charge while he is gone. AVARIN prepares everything he needs and then contacts SIYAL INDUS to tell her about his new assignment in hopes she will not worry. Soon after the Empok Nor attack, the Maevelle has an imposter Damar who is a Romulan agent. He goes to attack GWENI DAMAR and is thwarted by BAHSIL ZAYAS (fAARIX DAMAR) who saves his mother from being infected with the new Thermopox. On the Danuree, QUESTA is attacked as well with AVARIN there to help her and she finds out from the Damar impostor that there are several of them including ones on Empok Nor, Kron and the Tasok. Third Week Worried about his daughter, YORKIN KORINAS seeks out GWENI DAMAR and comforts her when she wakes up. He explains everything is okay and she pleads that Kara Zayas gets a promotion for saving her. KORINAS then speaks with CORAT DAMAR who is infuriated at the idea of a traitor in the midst. They then plan to stage an attack on the wormhole to get the Kazon’s more invested, as well as getting doctors to help with the virus and quarantine to Kron. OZARA BRIK is infected with the Thermopox virus and is bringing the Tasok to Kron. DURAS VENIK, now better from his breathing troubles is worried for Ozara when she offers for him to take Celar should anything happen. CORAT visits with BAHSIL ZAYAS (fAARIX DAMAR) and notes that he is troubled by the idea of killing a man – even a Romulan one. Still, this doesn’t last long when Aarix is promoted to Gil. Now moved to Prime because it is safer, GWENI tries to get back to her usual routine. ZAYAS (fAARIX) is there and is put on the spot when Gweni asks some prying questions. CORAT then contacts QUESTA DAMAR to see if she is ok, as well as update her on everything they’re planning. Bajor Plots Second Week The first of the surrogate babies are born prompting AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN to enjoy being new parents again. ORALIUS IOAN is a baby girl who was came into the world on March 04, 2385. Third Week Keeping up with the birth of the quints, DAIYU IOAN is born early in the morning (March 17, 2385) while AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN are patiently waiting for SABBAH IOAN who was also born later that day (March 17, 2385). Between those times, Yintar once more brought up his need for many kids or another wife if Amity wasn’t being accommodating. Back from his time in Cardassian space, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD contacts KAI CEVDAK-ROSS despite his awkward relations with her and petitions her on behalf of the Cardassians to go to Kron and help with the thermopox virus. Wishing to convey her intent to her husband, KAI tells LOROT ROSS about Chris’ discussion and how she is just going to Kron to see if there is anything she can do. Fourth Week Needing some advice, T’POK seeks out AMITY IOAN who is meditating outside. He inquires about surrogates since she has experience with them and is then shocked to find out she is considering having twenty children all at once. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Asked by the Cardassian government to help with the Thermopox virus, JULIAN BASHIR tells RAJA BASHIR that he has to go to Kron. She is worried about him, but he reassures her this will be okay. Heading out, JULIAN meets with KAI CEVDAK-ROSS to discuss their plans on how to tackle the virus while they’re en route to Kron. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Settling into mTerok Nor, mCYDJA BERN and mCELAR BERN show off how messed up their family is when mCelar accidentally breaks off a piece of mEron. Having a fit, mCydja calls in mDAYIN LETHO who then tends to the body while the mother-child bond. Romulan Plots First Week Ready now with the HouDNAi’s, NA’LEV JEVRIANI informs SULLAN S’TOKKR that they are going to go ahead with their attack of Empok Nor. On top of this, the new Thermopox virus has been completed and they make plans to put it in use. Third Week Upset about the implementation of the thermopox virus against his wishes KHOAL PARDEK confronts NA’LEV JEVRIANI and gets into a confrontation. Jevriani puts the Praetor in his place and lets him know exactly who is in charge. Now overly emotional, PARDEK isn’t sure where to turn and calls ALLYSANN S’HARIEN on Bajor. He explains his situation and she implores him to just fake his death and leave but the call is cut off. ALLYSANN is not sure what to do so she contacts KEHAL S’HARIEN in the resistance and tells him her message – though he is sceptical of its authenticity. VRIHA K’PREL (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) hears about the situation with PARDEK and goes to see him. He is able to weed out the Praetor’s emotions and convinces him to contact the Cardassians. New character BAARIL JO’REK is summoned to SULLAN S’TOKKR’s office and given more information on the new plan of attack. Hoping to remoralize the Cardassians they plan on taking Kron – no matter the costs. Fourth Week Now with a communication to the powers that be, KHOAL PARDEK is able to speak with QUESTA DAMAR. He denies involvement with the Thermopox virus and that he wants protection for his younger self. She is agreeable and he offers to turn himself over. Having to prepare, PARDEK seeks out TUCKER DORR to tell him that he can no longer be on Romulus because it is too dangerous. They say their goodbyes and Tucker waits for a ship out – feeling badly his friend will probably die. KEHAL S’HARIEN uses the information he knows about Pardek to step up the resistance plans and contacts RHIANA I’MHIESSAN with orders to assassinate the children. She is shocked, but lies to him in an attempt to save the kids if she can. NA’LEV JEVRIANI hears TUCKER is leaving and uses his power to stop the transport. Tell Tucker there was a communications black out, Jevriani makes it known that the kid is not allowed off the planet. RHIANA attempts to get close to little Khoal but is unable, so she seeks out PARDEK. From there, he uses this time to be with a Romulan female one last time. Fenris Plots Second Week En route to Fenris, KAINON realizes someone is in the back, only to find out it was BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA. Floored, he calls KITAAN who is upset that the boy snuck on board and how upset his parents were going to be. KITAAN then has to communication with KATAL UNA about Benjamin. She explains she thought it was Romulans but gets even more worried when Kitaan suddenly cuts off the feed. N’LANI and KAINON are in the front when they hit some ice debris and need to crash land on Fenris. Third Week Now crashed on the planet, KITAAN DHOW and ZAYRA KAINON make the decision to go out and explore in hopes of getting a better signal. N’LANI DHAJA and BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA are hesitant to have the men leave but don’t see another choice. Waking up without knowing what happened, N’LANI realizes that the shuttle must’ve been attacked. She finds herself in a predicament with a man named AIKEL who proceeds to take advantage of her. BENJAMIN is still in the shuttle when KITAAN makes it back injured. KAINON is dead and CHIARO DHOW soon arrives to rescue them, bringing them to his fortress. Brought to the fortress, BENJAMIN is introduced to mEVA MAGDAHL who is interested in seeing another child. He gives away that Kitaan isn’t his father but CHIARO goes to tend to the man anyway. Fourth Week Waking up, KITAAN DHOW is shocked to learn that Benjamin is now in the possession of mEva. CHIARO DHOW, however feels for the man and makes some plans on rescuing N’lani from Juretoh. N’LANI DHAJA continues to be under the guard of JURETOH STAITION and she decides to cooperate in all ways to ensure she isn’t hurt. BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA finds that mEVA MAGDAHL is being very accommodating, especially when we find out she plans on replacing his mother. #03 March, 2385 #03 March, 2385 #03 March, 2385